Reactions of an Internet Phenomenom
by Voltage Axe
Summary: Created on the 2nd day of 2008. Inspired by the latest shocking Internet video, the fanfiction features a bunch of people reacting to the vid. My very first fanfic, so please DON'T FLAME! Rate and review!


**Naruto Characters React To A Horrible Internet Video!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, and this one site with the video "2 Girls 1 Cup".

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in Konoha, as some inhabitants of the Hidden Village stroll around the walking paths at dawn. At the Uzumaki residence, a spiky, yellow-haired boy is seen dozing off in his bedroom lazily drooling a bit. The alarm clock beside him is about to blare its alarm at 8:00 AM. It does, and it rings loudly next to his ear. He raises his fist and smashes the alarm clock, making it stop ringing so that he can sleep.

A few minutes later, the boy ninja slowly wakes up yawning and stretching, getting up.

"Oh, it's the weekend already?" he said to himself, sitting on the edge of the bed.

After that he stands up yawning, walks to the washroom, and does his hygenical duty. After brushing his teeth and showering, the ninja in his freshly-worn jumpsuit walks downstairs to eat his favourite food for breakfast: ramen (obviously!). After breakfast, he heads on to his room and turns on the desktop computer sitting down. Once accessing to his user account, he logs on the Internet and searching some things for 30 minutes. After 30 minutes, he was bored and before he was about to close the site window and shutting down, he came across a site.

"What the hell is this site?" he thought curiously as he clicked on the link that led him to a site that had a video. He saw the video name below the preview shot of the video.

"Two Girls…and One Cup? What is this?" again he thought. He was definitely in a curious mood, and the more curious he was, the more he found out. He clicked on the video link.

Some seconds later…

"GYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" an ear-piercing scream can be heard miles away where it came over, over the whole land of Konoha.

Back at Naruto's room, Naruto could not believe his eyes of what he saw. It was sickenly disgusting and disturbing—not to mention horrific to his scarred mind. Naruto was breathing hard sharply, like a really scared man after being chased by man-eating lions. After recovering from the biggest shock he had, he closed the site window and double-clicks on one of the icons of the toolbar, accessing to a messenger program. There, he double-clicks again, and a chat window pops up showing another account of a boy who he wants to talk to: Sasuke.

* * *

**RamenNinja: **HEY TEME! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT I FOUND ON THE INTERNET!

**UchihaAvenger: **What, dobe?

**RamenNinja: **THIS!

_(Posts link to the video to UchihaAvenger)_

**UchihaAvenger: **Hn?

**RamenNinja: **I dare you to watch it, Sasuke! Believe it!

* * *

At the Uchiha Compound, Sasuke is at his room looking at his monitor screen of his computer. He clicks on the link Naruto had given to him on the chat messenger. There, he sees the site window with the video on it. He clicks the link and then sees the video. He lies back on the chair, legs on the table and relaxing with the chair leaned back front legs raised up.

"Is this some sort of joke? I can only see a girl kissing another girl passionately and then they're--WHOA!" he suddenly falls on his back hard at the moment the nastiness moment arrived.

He gets back up holding his back, and then sees the nasty bits of the video. Sasuke was shocked and disgusted and was about to throw up at the sight of the gross, and awful video. But he held back the urge and closed the site before anything bad happened to him. After recovering from the video he saw, he had an idea. He opens up a site to his e-mail account.

There, he types in about the video and the link to it, then sends it to the people he knew.

"Heh heh heh that oughta scare the hell out of them." that was the only thought Sasuke had after sending it to some people.

We now go look at the Haruno residence, where a particular pink-haired girl is online chatting with her friends on the messenger.

* * *

**PinkKunoichi: **No way, Ino-pig! Sasuke-kun is totally mine!

**FlowerGirl: **Nuh-uh, Billiard Brow! Sasuke is DEFINITELY MINE!

**NejiLover: **Oh come on guys! Will you please stop fighting over this one guy? I mean, I've seen you guys fight over him every time!

**ShyHyuuga: **Um…

**SandSister: **Sorry. I gotta go now, Gaara is fighting Kankuro over of who spilled the sand from Gaara's gourd he always wears on his back.

**NejiLover: **Well, I've also gotta go. I have a date with a guy who's in my team.

**FlowerGirl: **Yeah, I've also got plans for the afternoon.

**PinkKunoichi: **Like what? Stalking on Sasuke and trying to make him yours?

**FlowerGirl: **SHUT UP, FOREHEAD GIRL! BYE!

**ShyHyuuga: **…bye.

_SandSister has left the conversation._

_NejiLover has left the conversation._

_FlowerGirl has left the conversation._

_ShyHyuuga has left the conversation._

* * *

Sakura sighed as she closed the chat window. The last thing before she turns off her computer and do something else was looking out for any e-mail she has in her inbox account. The pink, short-haired girl logged on to her e-mail inbox account. There, she was searching new messages on her inbox section.

"Spam…spam…more spam." she said to herself, while scrolling down the section, one spam mail at a time. Finally she reached to a new e-mail message sent by a particular raven-haired teen.

"Hey what's this? A message from Sasuke?! MAYBE HE DOES LIKE ME!" she squealed. Sakura opened the link to the e-mail message.

There, the e-mail message Sasuke sent, was:

_Hey guys, how ya doing? Several minutes ago, some dobe sent a site to me through a chat window and I opened it. There, I saw a nasty, disgusting, SHOCKING video that sent my mind being scarred because of it. If you don't believe me, click the site link below and click on the video link and see why you'll believe me after that._

Sakura noticed that he also sent his message to Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Hinata, Lee, Mighty Guy, Kakashi, Temari, Tenten, and Kiba. Besides from that, she clicked on the link to the site as mentioned by Sasuke. There, she saw the video link on the front page then clicked on it and saw the video.

"Hey! What the…AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" she screamed both horrified and terrified, eyes turned big as plates, and putting her hands on her face similar to The Scream while screaming at the disturbing bits.

Sakura stops the video before going on any further, and closed the site.

"What…the…hell…was that video?" she muttered while breathing panic-like.

The people that also received the message from Sasuke got reactions almost as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura did while watching the video. At the Yakanama residence, Ino watched the video and screamed as loud as Sakura did gripping her blonde hair. At Shikamaru's house, the lazy ninja saw the video and thought "Wow…that IS a very troublesome video…" and closed the site window. Chouji, who was in his home watching the start of the video clip was eating a large bag of potato chips when he saw the disgusting part. Immediately, he threw up hard in the potato chip bag and thank god the size of the bag was large!

At the Hyuuga home, Neji in his room was also watching the video on his computer.

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S _THEIR _DESTINY?! AUGGGH!!" Neji screamed and groaned disgustingly at the shocking video, nearly losing consciousness.

At Hinata's room, the Hyuuga girl clicked on the video link and saw the video. However, she fainted real hard at the sight of the nastiness and grossly disgusting scenes.

At Lee's place, he saw the video on his laptop. What was his reaction after observing the clip?

"Must…not…have…shame…cowering…" he said, covering his eyes.

At a local internet café, Kakashi and Mighty Guy were sitting next to each other searching through their inbox e-mail on their laptops.

"Hey, here's an e-mail from one of my students." Kakashi told him.

"I also got it, too." he responded.

"Mm…Sasuke wants us to look at this "terrifying" video of his." Kakashi said, and the sensei of Team Guy agreed.

Both click on the link at the same time and saw the video. They then began to drink their coffee before they saw what's coming for them.

"Pffffffftttt!" Kakashi spat out his coffee at the monitor screen. "Now I lost my feeling to read Icha Icha Paradise again."

"Pfffffffftttt! Yeah, it's scary but hey it's a good idea for punishment to my son if he doesn't respect the power of youth!"

At the Hidden Village of the Sand, the Sand Siblings were watching the video and all three of them were disgusted and scared to hell.

"Damn! I didn't know people can do THAT!" Temari shouted after watching it.

"Me too…" Kankuro agreed to the fact.

"…" that was the only response Gaara had.

Meanwhile, at Tenten's room, the bun-hairstyled girl screamed at the parts in which she considered "horrifying and nightmare-giving" in the video.

Finally, at Kiba's room, Kiba and Akamaru (on top of his head) were watching the video he clicked on the site.

"DEAR GOD!" he jumped and freaked out in the best reaction possible.

Akamaru saw it, and then got scared so badly, so he moved his paws to block his poor eyes from seeing this.

All of the people who saw the video didn't had a great lunch in the afternoon, as the disturbing and nasty scenes of the video literally lost them their appetite. After that, the teen ninjas logged on their messenger accounts and started to talk to each other…

* * *

**DestinyShinobi: **MAN THAT VIDEO WAS SICK!

**GreenYouth: **ME TOO! SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME!

**UchihaAvenger: **See? I told you guys not to see that god-awful video I sent to you!

**RamenNinja: **Yeah, although _I_ watched the video first then sent the link to Teme over messenger chat.

**PinkKunoichi: **WHAT THE HELL?! SO IT WAS YOU WHO CAUSED THIS, BAKA!

**TroublesomeLaziness: **Guys, let's not get into who started this shocking phenomenon. After all, it's too troublesome to get into arguments…

**ChubbyNOTFat: **Oh, you're the one to speak, lazy ass! I had to vomit more than TEN times after seeing the video clip over and OVER again!

**FlowerGirl: **AW, THAT'S DISGUSTING CHOUJI!

**NejiLover: **Yeah! Even I had traumas watching the damn thing!

**ShyHyuuga: **W-well, y-you're not the only person w-who had that…

**SandSister: **I was also dragged into this nightmare as well. After us three watched the horrible video, Gaara couldn't stop nagging of how impossible humans would do that and how he was upset that he spilled his own sand into the toilet!

**RamenNinja: **…

**UchihaAvenger: **…

**PinkKunoichi: **…

**SandSister: **Well, that was TRUE! Kankuro even got scared so horribly, he had to go to the closet and suck his thumb!

**DogBoy: **LOL…speaking of poop, Akamaru once took a crap on someone's lawn and is afraid of looking at the damage HE did on the grass! Ugh!

_FlyOnTheWall has logged in._

**FlyOnTheWall: **Hey guys, what's up?

**DogBoy: **Oh, nothing Shino. It's just that we were talking about this one little video we would not wanna talk about anymore…

**RamenNinja: **What, you didn't see the video? Here you go!

**FlyOnTheWall: **Oh, thanks. I'll watch the video right now…

**GreenYouth: **So, Neji, you wanna train with me tomorrow?

**DestinyShinobi: **Well, sure. After all, Guy-sensei won't mind us training that hard to become a successful ninja…

**GreenYouth: **Yeah…

**FlyOnTheWall: **OMG! OMG! DID YOU SEE THAT VIDEO! THAT'S DISGUSTING!

**TroublesomeLaziness: **Easy for you to say…

**ChubbyNOTFat: **Uh-huh…

**PinkKunoichi: **Well, I'd say we have to move on and forget all this happening today. After all, it IS a disgusting, horrible video but hey we'll possibly forget all that stuff we saw in a few days…

**RamenNinja: **Agreed, Sakura-chan.

**UchihaAvenger: **Yeah, let's just try to forget this incident and live on with the rest of our lives, OK? It's not like the video would come back and become a major phenomenon in Konoha…

* * *

(Meanwhile, back at the internet café…)

Kakashi and Mighty Guy were at their inbox e-mail accounts on their laptops, sending the little, cat-killing curiosity video to the other adult senseis…and the Hokage.

"You'll pretty sure they'll like it?" Mighty Guy asked Kakashi.

"I doubt they'll like it…" Kakashi replied.

Oh, it's just another day of shock site mania…

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** For those who don't know what "2 Girls 1 Cup" is, it's a video that will make you puke! Also, I was inspired by the reaction videos on YouTube and the shocking video itself. Anyway, read and review! Hope you like it!


End file.
